Captured
by KatrinaGG
Summary: Vegeta is awakened to go to his father's lab to investigate an alien woman that has crash landed on his planet. As seconds tick by the captured alien's secrets are revealed only to become even more mysterious than before. B/V A/U ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any movie where an alien crashed onto a planet and things happened.

**Captured**

Vegeta groggily wiped his eyes getting the sleep crud out of the corners as he heard his scouter beeping crazily next to his bed. He stared at the blasted thing as if expecting it to incinerate by staring at it so harshly. With a heavy sigh he snatched it off his dresser and pressed the button on the side not even bothering to greet the person calling him in any way.

"Your Highness?"

"What do you want Nappa?" He said in a clipped tone.

"Your father requests your presence in the alpha lab."

Vegeta turned the scouter off and rolled his eyes. He knew it was something stupid. Lately that's all he got. He had been going on purging missions for years but his father recently told him that if he wanted to be king then he needed to be involved in every aspect of the Kingdom. So he kept taking him on political encounters and showing him extremely boring stuff in the lab. He understood what his father was trying to do but he was still very young and only cared about fighting and getting stronger.

But that didn't matter because his father was the king and what he said was law. He quickly got out of bed and threw on some clothes and headed down to the lab all the while thinking, _'Just hurry and get this over with so I can go do something that I actually want to do.'_

He entered the lab and saw his father and Bardock, the head scientist, staring at a glass cage. He couldn't' see what was inside but was still too tired to care anyways. He bowed to his father and said, "You sent for me?"

"Yes my son. I wanted you to be involved with this. It appears that we have a visitor from another planet."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and had to resist scoffing. "This is what you wake me out of my sleep for? We get visitors all the time." Planet Vegeta was a central hub of the Universe. Millions traveled there every day.

The King, unfazed by his son's impatient rudeness, just went on. "But the thing about this visitor is that she crashed on our planet. No one ever crashes on our planet especially not knowing anything about us…"

Vegeta finally raised a curious eyebrow. What his father said was true. Everyone knew about them and the powerful Saiyan race that conquered the ends of the universe. He walked over to the cage and peered inside.

The first thing he saw was blue; a blue that he had never seen on a species before. The hair of this creature flowed down in waves about her. She had pale skin that looked so otherworldly that he briefly wondered was she considered a goddess. Her form seemed to be fit but it was hard to tell beneath the layers of tattered material that wrapped around her body. The only thing he hadn't seen was the top part of her face. He could tell that she was pretty but he was extremely curious to see her eyes. He found himself willing her to look his way to see what color they would have.

As if she read his mind she looked up at him and he froze and a gasp left his mouth before he could stop it.

"She is beautiful is she not?" The King said. He was glad that he had found such a jewel; One that he was highly considering keeping in his personal harem.

"Where is she from?" Vegeta said while continuing still look at her. The woman was gorgeous.

Bardock looked at some of his computer charts and looked back to the mysterious woman. "I don't know. Everything about her is a mystery. She was found speaking some odd language that I have never heard before nor could comprehend. Ever since she's been in there she hasn't said a word only listened to us as if she's trying to figure us out as much as we are trying to figure her out. I don't understand how she even got here. Her ship was even weirder than she is."

The creature chose that time to look down at her hands as if she was worried about something. Then she shocked the three men on the other side of the glass when she opened her mouth.

"Your...language is not hard to...understand."

Vegeta was not surprised that her voice was just as beautiful as everything else. But they were all surprised that she spoke Saiyan.

Bardock narrowed his eyes. "You can understand what I am saying?"

She nodded and examined her surroundings for probably the millionth time she had been there. "My race is very intelligent. It doesn't take long to figure out anything."

The King smirked. He had found a rare jewel indeed. "I am King Vegeta of planet Vegeta. What is your race and where are you from?"

The woman bowed her head in respect to him and said, "I am Bulma of Planet Earth. I am the Earthling's Princess." She ended by looking at Prince Vegeta.

"Bulma." Vegeta said out loud. How a mere woman could hold his attention so? It astounded him.

Bardock cleared his throat. "Why did you land here?"

Bulma shook her head and looked back down. "I understand that you are curious...You want to know where I come from...and what I'm capable of. But you must understand...if you don't let me go..." She then looked back to Vegeta as if he would understand her more than anyone.

"...your planet will die."

There was a silence in the room until the King and Bardock busted into a fit of laughter. Vegeta glared at the two men next to him then trailed his eyes back to the woman. He was unaffected by her threat but he also wanted her to explain what she meant.

The laughter died instantly and Vegeta's thoughts came to a halt as the far side of the room exploded and the room shook with a great force. Vegeta stumbled a bit and looked at the strange alien in the glass cage that seemed worried about what was going on. She quickly stood up and pressed her palms against the glass.

"You must get me out of here before it's too late!" She pleaded to Vegeta. It shocked him that she would put her trust in some fully and quickly. Why did she believe that he would save her? He had done nothing for her. Why would she put trust in him?

The King, furious that someone would dare attack his home pointed an angry finger at her. "You are going nowhere!"

Bardock ran to a sparking computer and glanced over what it said. "Sire, there are ships surrounding the planet."

The King snarled and turned to his son. "Make sure she goes nowhere." He half ran out the room with Bardock hot on his tail.

Bulma kept her eyes on the Prince as if she was willing him to understand her. "My father has come for me."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Then he will unfortunately die. We are a warrior race second to none."

Bulma shook her head. "Your arrogance will be the death of you if you don't let me out! Vegeta...please."

Vegeta was about to say 'That's Prince Vegeta' to you, but he was halted as a blast pushed him towards the glass cage causing him to crash into it sending glass everywhere. Bulma stumbled back and shielded herself with her arms and long sleeves of her flowing gown. But some pieces still got through and cut her arms and legs.

"Princess you will come with me now."

Bulma unshielded her eyes and gasped in horror. "Vegeta please help me."

Vegeta shook the glass out of his hair and turned around to see a young man not much older than himself with long straight dark hair and piercing blue eyes. "You dare strike me?" He said right before he charged him. He heard Bulma scream out a "DON'T!" But ignored her. No one attacks the Prince of All Saiyans.

But he noticed right away that something was wrong. Every punch or kick he would deliver, the boy would block with ease and at a much faster rate. He was vastly becoming consumed with anger of the fact that this boy was stronger than a Saiyan.

He was so engrossed in his losing battle that he didn't see Bulma come up from behind him. "STOP!" She screamed right before emitting this odd electric energy that had no effect on Vegeta but quickly sent the boy crashing to the ground in a comatose like state.

Vegeta looked at her dumbfounded as he panted breathlessly in shock. "How did you do that? Are you a witch?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not magic but science. He is not fully a man but a cyborg created by one of my father's scientist. My father doesn't know it but Dr. Gero is trying to take over the kingdom with these creatures. I discovered his plan and he tried to kill me and I have been running from him ever since. So I need your help. Or we are all doomed."

"You do not know the strength of a Saiyan. I will defeat them." Vegeta said pressing her close to his body. She gasped in response and her pouty mouth instantly caught his attention. He thought of tasting those lips but promised himself that he would at a more convenient time. He then lifted into the air and flew out the already present hole in the wall only become face to face with an army of Androids. And it seemed like the more seconds that ticked past, the more androids showed up. Bulma clutched his shoulders in fear and he held her tighter to stop her trembling.

The android in front was a blonde haired woman with the same eyes as the boy that was just defeated by Bulma's blast.

"Hand over the Princess or die." She said smugly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Vegeta growled in annoyance at all of them and Bulma roughly hit his shoulder to get his attention. "Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Vegeta!"

"I said what?"

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta sat up straight and looked around him to see his wife glaring at him while his son effortlessly gobbled another handful of popcorn. He instantly recognized his surroundings and realized he had been dreaming. He rubbed his eyes and glared back at Bulma.

Bulma scrunched her face and sneered at him. "You promised that you would spend family time with us twice a week. Now I don't care for the Sci-Fi marathon that Trunks has chosen for us to do this time but if I have to watch it then you do too."

Trunks frowned at his mother. "But Mom, all of these movies have to do with aliens and most of them have a human girl that helps or even falls in love with the alien. I figured you would love that!" He whined around his mouthful of popcorn.

"Sorry sweetie, but all those aliens are nicer than your father."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and pressed play on the TV. He actually couldn't disagree with that statement. "But Dad and me is way cooler than all these guys though."

"I'll agree to that." Bulma said as she looked back to her husband.

Vegeta sighed and settled back against the couch and could still feel Bulma's eyes on him. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Bulma eagerly whispered her question that was on the tip of her tongue. "So what were you dreaming about?"

He never really told her about his dreams but after the whole Majin Buu thing, she made him promise to be more opened to her. But he didn't want to tell her all the details, especially the part of him losing to 17. So a naughty smirk appeared on his face as he whispered back to her, "You were my captured alien that was begging me to be released."

Bulma gasped in surprise and then smirked back at him and said, "Later."

Vegeta chuckled and then turned his attention back to the movie. As the movie played he couldn't help but wonder about the one he was watching in his mind only moments ago.

_'Hn... I wonder how that would have ended?'_

**THE END**

**Author's Note**: This was just a quick idea that was created from a trailer I created for a contest at a costume party I did years ago. If you want to see it, you can go to youtube and type in "anirtak" in the search and it should be the first thing that pops up. But I'm warning you that it was the first time that I did green screen so some parts aren't as good. But I still liked it. But anyways I am working on my other stories. But sometimes you have ideas and you got to get them out of your head. Tell me what you thought! If I get a good enough of response perhaps I could do a whole story from this. Please REVIEW!


End file.
